The Freshman Saga of Goku
by H.R. Animate
Summary: Goku, a teenager who's new to Orange Star High School has to deal with drama he never dealt with before: bullies, crushes, friends, and making sure he stays outta trouble. But what happens when he gets in trouble? Find out in this one heck of a story! (Please read and review) DISCONTINUED, sorry :-(
1. The saga begins

Author's Note: The properties of Dragon Ball belong to Akira Toriyama and no one else. Please enjoy this fanfiction of Goku's journey to Orange Star High School. What will be like? What's in store for him? Well, let's find out!

 **Chapter 1**

On Mt. Paozu at 5:59 a.m., there was a 15-year old boy named Goku sleeping on a futon very peacefully like a little baby in his own home. He lived with his grandfather Gohan who treated him like a son. Goku's parents died when he was little and his grandfather adopted him and raised him to be a good man, even through he would act a little bit childish sometimes. It was a peaceful mourning, with the sun rising, birds chirping, and no clouds in the sky. But this wasn't no ordinary day however, this is the day where Goku's world turns a 180 degrees. And it starts with his alarm clock going off at 6 o'clock.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Goku tried to ignore it, he wasn't a mourning person. He tossed and turned to the other side of his futon, and used his pillow to block the noise. He sighed, and decided to get out of bed. He turned his alarm clock off, and yawned. Then he realized something, it's his first day school! Quickly, he got out of bed and decided to get dressed. He got out a plaid-orange shirt, white boxers, orange ankle socks, and dark blue jeans out of his dresser drawer. He took off his boxers and socks he was wearing last night and got dressed.

After that, he went into the kitchen and he saw his grandpa putting his breakfast on the dining table, already prepared for him. He said 'good mourning' to him and started to eat his food. When he finished, Goku went into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. This was Goku's first time in a public school setting because he was mostly educated by his grandpa for years, and now things were about to change.

When Goku was done in the bathroom, he exited it and Grandpa gave him his backpack. It was nothing fancy, it was dark blue, had 7 zippers that would open and close, black straps, and was filled with tons of school supplies. Goku put the backpack on, and hugged his Grandpa goodbye.

"Goodbye Grandpa," said Goku, "I'll do in school, and I promise to not cause any trouble."

"Goodbye Goku," said Grandpa, "I know you'll do great in Orange Star High School."

Goku left his house, called his flying cloud Nimbus, got on it, and started to make his way to school.


	2. A Friend, A Crush, and An Enemy

Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 2! In this chapter, you'll see Goku interact with the students of Orange Star High School. But this also leads to a _little_ accident involving a pair of white jeans and tomato soup. How? Read to find out!

 **Chapter 2**

In the blue sky, Goku was riding his Nimbus on his way to school. It was the end of August, and summer was ending very quickly with the weather getting slightly colder and colder. On the way to school, Goku thought about what high school was going to be like.

'Orange Star High School, the place Grandpa enrolled me into. But why?' he thought, 'He always homeschooled me in martial arts and other stuff, but...why start public school now?'

Goku would have to find answers to his self-questions later, as he arrived at his destination. He hopped off his cloud and told it he would call him at 3pm. He took off his backpack and unzipped one of the zippers, and took out a black folder which contained his schedule. For first period, he had History.

"Well," he said to himself looking at his schedule, "this isn't too bad."

He smiled, and put his schedule back in his folder, then his backpack, and zipped it up. Goku then walked into the school's entrance, and saw hundreds of students in the hallways. Some tall, some skinny, curvy, and very strong with muscles similar to Goku's. Now, Goku started to get nervous. He never talked to a lot of people, through he did in the past but not too often because Goku lived in the woods and he talked to a few people around the city whenever he was shopping with his grandfather.

But that was it. He didn't know what to do with them. So he decided to not let bother him too much and decided to get to class. It was the first day of school for everyone at Orange Star, as there were many new students that were freshmen like Goku. There were older students here too, with them being here a few years or less. Goku then found his History class in Room 112, and he entered the classroom.

The classroom was filled with students that looked like Goku's age. There were a small number of girls, but a big number of boys. The classroom was filled with small desks that were about 10 years old, a teacher's desk, a green chalkboard, and a big shelf of dictionaries. The teacher, Mr. Davis, was at the chalkboard writing his name down. He looked at Goku and told him to take a seat at one of the desks.

Goku sat a desk that was in the middle of the room. He sighed, his fear of being with other students returned. He felt like he didn't belong here, but at the same time he knew his grandpa must have a reason for him to here. He was thinking of ways for him to be excused so hat he could go home and convince his grandpa to go back to homeschooling..and then a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I never seen you before."

Goku turned his head to the left. A boy was in a desk next to him. He was bald, had 6 dots on his forehead, was wearing a red polo shirt, had brown khakis and red shoes on and he was talking to Goku. Goku didn't know what to say, there was no one like that bald kid. So Goku simply just said:

"I'm new here. I never been to a real school before."

The bald boy was surprised, he never seen a guy who was homeschooled.

"Really? Not to a school like this?" the guy asked.

"Yeah," Goku replied, "My name's Goku."

"I'm Krillin." the guy said.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!

The school bell rung, and class was about to begin. Mr. Davis introduced himself to the class, and gave a speech about why History is very important in the real world. Most of the students ignored the speech, thinking it was boring. But Goku and Krillin were listening to it, and everyone else just either daydreamed or were passing a game of Tic-Tac-Toe back and forth when the teacher's back was turned. Krillin and Goku didn't mind the speech very much and it was going on and on for half of the class.

After that, history was over and Krillin asked Goku if he wanted to sit with him at lunch.

"Sure." Goku said.

"I'll see you there at 12. The lunchroom is a few classrooms away from here." said Krillin.

Goku nodded, and he headed to his next class, biology. On his way there,...he saw a girl. Not just any girl, but the most beautiful girl the world has ever seen (or in his case the most beautiful girl HE ever seen). She had jet black hair, pale white skin, was wearing a dark purple knit sweater, a long light pink skirt with pleats, and maroon tennis shoes on. Her hair was in a loose pony tail and she had a purple backpack that was a few shades lighter than her sweater.

She entered a classroom, Room 131. That was biology, they both had the class. Goku's heart started to pound a little, he was starting to have a crush on her. He walked into biology and he saw her, sitting at the first desk at the second row. He wanted to sit with her, but a blue-haired girl was already next to Goku's crush.

Goku sighed, he had to find another place to sit. So he sat at a desk that was 2 rows away from her and he just stared at his crush for a solid minute. He wanted to get to know her. Heck, he didn't even know her name! So of course he had to find out what her name is!

The school bell rang, and the teacher entered the classroom. The teacher was Ms. Kali, and she said to all of her students that she planned a seating chart for them. Everyone groaned and started to complain but she didn't want to hear it. She told her students where to sit, and Goku was listening not to find out where he sat, but who that girl's name was.

"Chi-Chi Mau?" said .

The black-haired girl turned around, and walked up to the teacher.

"Your seat is at the second row, at the third desk." said the teacher.

Goku couldn't believe his ears. He found out what that girl's name was. He started to smile, and then started to daydream about Chi-Chi. But his fantasy was interrupted by the teacher.

"Son Goku?"

He snapped out of it, and his teacher told him where he'll sitting. also told him he shouldn't be daydreaming, he apologized, and he went to his seat. Goku was in the fourth row in the fourth desk and was ready to listen to the teacher.

After biology, Goku went onto his three classes. There were pretty bleak and Goku didn't really show a lot of interest in them. It was now time for lunch, and he was starving. Luckily he had money to buy his lunch so he bought a lot of food for himself after he entered the lunchroom. He then looked for Krillin, and he saw him in a lunch line that served tomato soup. Krillin saw Goku and he told him to go find a table.

Goku found a table that was 6 tables away from the lunch line Krillin was at and he saw him with a tray of tomato soup, a salad, and a bottle of water. Krillin then looked for Goku, but he didn't watch where he was going...and he bumped into somebody, making Krillin drop his lunch tray. That somebody who bumped into him have gotten his white pants covered in tomato soup. Everyone saw it, and they were laughing.

And that somebody had black spiky hair that was shaped like a crown, wore a black t-shirt, black shoes, tomato stained white pants and an angry expression on his face. It was Vegeta, the most toughest guy in school. He looked down at his pants and saw his private area was mostly stained. Everyone made jokes on how it was stained (and if you're a girl reading this you probably know what kind of jokes) and Vegeta was furious with Krillin.

Krillin was so scared, he never meant to spill his lunch on him. And now Vegeta was going to beat the living crap out of him on the first day of school. Goku saw the accident Krillin made, so he walked up to Krillin and Vegeta, hoping they won't start a fight.

I want to apologize for making the first chapter so short, making the second chapter so long, and leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. But don't worry the next chapter will unfold some more drama!

-H.R. Animate


	3. Standing Up and Going Down

Here I am with Chapter Three! Last time, Goku meets Krillin and now has a crush on a girl named Chi-Chi. But what happens after Krillin spills tomato soup on Vegeta, the most toughest guy in school?! Well, read on to find out!

 **Chapter 3**

Krillin's legs were shaking, he couldn't believe what he just did to Vegeta. He stood there in horror as he wasn't prepared for situations like this.

'Oh crap,' he thought, 'what am I gonna do? I just spilled my lunch on Vegeta! Now he's gonna kill me!'

Goku watched Krillin's little mistake, and his grandpa always told him bullies are tough people who like to torture others, and that he should stand up for not only himself, but for people who are helpless to fight if he ever saw one. And this was no exception. He stood up from his chair and proceeded to walk over to Krillin and the monster of Orange Star High School. Vegeta, the one with stained pants, grabbed Krilliin's polo shirt and pulled him close to his face. The students who saw the accident were quiet, not even a peep. They knew Krillin was in major trouble.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY NEW PANTS!" Vegeta yelled.

Krillin was looking into Vegeta's eyes, they were filled with rage. He tried to protest by saying it was an accident, but Vegeta didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up, you bald piece of crap," Vegeta said with rage, "On the first day of school and so on, I'm gonna make your life a living he-"

"Leave him alone!" said Goku, interrupting what Vegeta was saying.

The whole lunchroom gasped. No one ever had the courage to stand to Vegeta, it was amazing to see a freshman stand up for another. But Vegeta smirked and said:

"You're standing up for him? Hahahaha, what a joke!"

Goku was a little frustrated, and he wasn't gonna give up on saving the day for Krillin.

"You're a bully, aren't you? You shouldn't do things like this to him. It's not right." said Goku.

Vegeta started to let go of Krillin, and he dropped him on the floor. Krillin landed on the floor with his butt with a hard thud. He stood up, and brushed himself off. Vegeta then marched up to Goku and he said:

"So you said I can't beat up the bald bastard, but what if I..." he paused and said: "..beat up you instead? You're much more of a loser than he is anyway."

Goku didn't want to start a fight, not on the first day. If he did, he would break his grandpa's promise of staying out of trouble. However, if he didn't the whole school would probably humiliate him for the rest of the school year. He didn't know what to do, and while he wasn't paying attention...Vegeta punched him in the gut. It was awful, Goku's stomach was in pain and he was just standing there. His anger was rising, he was planning to punch Vegeta back to make him pay for it.

His right hand clenched into a fist and his arm was rising, ready to get revenge...when all of the sudden the principal arrived.

"What it is going on here?" said the principal. He turned his head to Vegeta and asked "Vegeta, were you planned to start a fight?"

Goku moved his arm quickly down, as the time for his revenge would have to wait. Vegeta, who's already hated the principal shook his head no, trying not to get detention.

"I hope that's the case," the principal said, "but listen here, Vegeta. If I see one fight between you and another student, you and the student will be suspended for 3 school days. Is that clear?"

Vegeta replied: "Crystal Clear, sir."

Goku walked away from Vegeta, and he walked over to Krillin asking him if he was alright. Krillin said yes, and they walked back to where Goku was sitting. When the principal left the lunchroom, the students went back to eating their lunch. But Vegeta wasn't done with Krillin and Goku, their little fight they were gonna have was just the beginning. He walked over to their table, and Krillin was scared of what he was planning to do next.

"This isn't over, you bastards," he threatened, "next time you mess with me again, you'll be wishing you were never born! You got that freshmen?!"

Krillin nodded, and so did Goku. Then Vegeta started walking away from them.

"Good." Vegeta said.

With Krillin's lunch on the floor (and on Vegeta's pants), he was starving. So Goku decided to hand Krillin some of his food. Krillin really appreciated that, and he ate it. After that, they started having a conversation.

"So how long were homeschooled?" asked Krillin.

"About...10 years." Goku said.

"What brings to Orange Star?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure," said Goku, "My grandpa enrolled me in here for some reason."

Krillin was about to ask him if he had parents, but before he could the school bell rang.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Krillin was a little disappointed, but he could always ask Goku these questions later.

So what's next for our two freshmen? The answer: stay tuned for more chapters in The Freshman Saga of Goku! Please review!

-H.R. Animate


	4. Dodging Life's Challenges

Here's Chapter 4! Before I forget I won't be here tomorrow to give you Chapter 5 due to the holidays but it will be coming out on Black Friday. Anyway, last time on The Freshman Saga of Goku, Krillin and Goku were lucky to not get beaten up by Vegeta but he said if they mess with him again, they're in trouble. Goku is starting to have a friendship with Krillin but will they know each better? Read on to find out!

 **Chapter 5**

After the school bell rang, Goku threw his trash in the trashcan and he pulled his schedule out of his backpack. His next class was Gym.

"What class do have now, Krillin?" Goku asked.

"I have Gym," Krillin replied, "do you have the same class as me?"

Goku nodded, and they decided to walk to class together. The gym was only five classrooms away. While they were walking to class, Krillin asked Goku a question:

"Do you have any parents living with you, besides your grandpa?"

Goku shook his head no. "My parents died when I was a baby."

"I don't have any parents either." said Krillin, sadly.

They both made way to the gym, and they saw a lot of students sitting on the bleachers. The bleachers were a silver color and there were a lot of students, but what made Krillin nervous about the class is...Vegeta sitting on the bleachers. Now Krillin and Goku would have to deal with him after lunch on every day of the school year.

"Great," said Krillin, "now we have gym with Vegeta. This is worst."

"I know," said Goku, "but if we don't do anything stupid to him, we'll be okay."

Krillin nodded. They both sat at the bottom of the bleachers, and someone entered the gym, someone who's been on Goku's mind since he went into his biology class. It was Chi-Chi. Goku couldn't believe it. He stared at her, as she made her way to the bleachers and sat down by her blue-haired friend. Goku was smiling, and he had a fantasy about her hugging and kissing him, but this was interrupted by Krillin.

"Goku, are you okay? Hello? Earth to Goku!" Krillin said, trying to get his attention.

He snapped out of his daydream, and he looked at Krillin.

"What's up, Krillin?" asked Goku.

Krillin looked at Goku, then at Chi-Chi. He wondered for a second about what was going on, then he realized...Goku has a crush on her! He then had a mischievous smile on his face. He knew what was going on.

"Goku, do you have a crush on her?" Krillin asked, mischievously.

Goku started to feel slightly embarrassed. His cheeks were turning red, he couldn't believe someone could find out that quickly. And it was the first day of school too! Goku didn't want to feel this way, but he just didn't ruin his chances of having a best friend. So he whispered 'yes' to Krillin.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

The school bell rung, class was about to begin. The gym teacher entered the gym, and he introduced himself to the students. He was and he told the students about the rules of the gym. He then passed out gym uniforms, and he said they are required to wear them. Mr. Franks told them where their changing rooms were, and the students went inside them to change their clothes.

While Goku was in his white boxers, he put on the uniform. It had a white shirt that said 'Orange Star High School' in green letters, orange shorts that went down to his knees, and white tennis shoes with orange laces on them. After he was dressed, he stepped out of the locker room and saw Krillin on the bleachers. He walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Krillin." said Goku.

"Oh hi." said Krillin.

Krillin felt a little bit guilty about making Goku embarrassed earlier, so he apologized, and Goku accepted his apology. But Goku thought something was a little bit off with Krillin. He looked worried. Goku decided to ask Krillin what was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Krillin?" Goku asked.

"Well...I'm worried about Vegeta," Krillin replied, "I'm worried because I don't want to do anything stupid to make him mad."

Goku thought about it, and then he smiled and said: "You don't worry about that. We'll be okay."

"How? Vegeta is two grades above us, and he hates both of us now." Krillin said.

"I'll protect you from Vegeta, just like I did at lunch."

Krillin couldn't believe it, he had a friend who would protect him from harm. He never met anyone like Goku before, and now that he was a new school with a new person, he felt good about the school year.

"Thanks Goku," Krillin said with a grin, "And before I forget, thanks for protecting me earlier."

"Oh, your welcome." said Goku.

Everyone was sitting on the bleachers, with their uniforms on. They were having a few conversations until arrived.

"Okay class," he said, "today we gonna play dodgeball and I will divide you into two teams. The team captains will be...Vegeta and Yamcha."

Krillin was horrified. Now he has to play dodgeball and avoid getting hurt by Vegeta.

'Oh crap,' he thought, 'now I'm in trouble. I hope Goku can protect me.'

Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger (again). But this is where more drama will unfold. How can Goku and Krillin stay out of Vegeta's way? Find out in the next chapter of The Freshman Saga of Goku! And don't forget the next chapter will be on Black Friday! Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Avoid Crushin' Your Crush

Hello! Here I am with Chapter 5! Last time, Goku and Krillin now have to deal with Vegeta in gym class, and to make things worse, they're gonna play dodgeball! How are they gonna 'dodge' this situation? Read on to find out!

 **Chapter 5**

The students were listening to Mr. Franks as he said they were playing dodgeball. Everyone was excited...well almost everyone. Krillin and Goku were really nervous and afraid. They wanted nothing to do with a game where their enemy could throw balls at them so hard that they'll be in so much pain. Goku REALLY wanted to go back home. He didn't ask to get an enemy on the first day of school, and he never asked for him to be at Orange Star. But he knew if went back home, he would never see Krillin or Chi-Chi again.

So Goku decided to man up and face his fear of playing dodgeball with Vegeta. He realized this wasn't too different from standing up for Krillin, and he also remembered to stand for himself, just like his grandpa said. Mr. Franks told his students he already made the teams for them because he has a 'no friends rule', meaning that they can't choose their group just because they're friends. The reason being is that Mr. Franks thought of his students doing that it won't get them doing their work. He got out his clipboard and read out Vegeta and Yamcha's teammates.

"For Vegeta's team, Chi-Chi, Marron, Tien, Piccolo, and Goku will be on the left side of the gym," he said, "and the rest, Krillin, Bulma, Launch, 17, and Chaozu will be on Yamcha's team. They will go on the right side of the gym."

Goku and Krillin froze in horror. They were going to be against each other, and neither one of them wanted to be hurt. They had no other options but to do what they were supposed to.

"Goku," Krillin whispered, "I know you don't want to hurt me, but whatever happens I want you to attack no matter what."

Goku nodded, and said: "Same here with me."

They both went with their teams, and Vegeta was disgusted by working with freshmen. He had no choice, and this was the 3rd time he was taking gym because during his freshman and sophomore year he would often skip that class. He skipped it because he would mostly hang out with his friends behind the school and smoke cigarettes until gym was over. He had no sympathy for others weaker than him, or younger than him since he's a junior. But Mr. Franks said to him if he ever causes trouble in this class, he'll be suspended for a few school days.

Mr. Franks got out a giant cart filled with red dodgeballs from the gym closet, and he took the balls out of the cart and lined them up in the middle of the gym. Then he walked near the bleachers and said:

"When I blow my whistle, the game will begin. Once you're hit by a dodgeball, yer out. Ya hear?"

The students replied by saying 'yes sir' and were ready to play. Goku then turned his head, and saw Chi-Chi. He couldn't believe it, he was his teammate for dodgeball! But he quickly realized in horror that (A. Krillin might hurt her, (B Krillin would hurt him and make him lose his chances with Chi-Chi, (C He would hurt Krillin and not be with Chi-Chi, or (D Vegeta might have a chance to kill Krillin. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't prepared for this. He wanted to think of this situation more, but Mr. Franks' whistle interrupted his thoughts.

TWEEEEET!

The students were running, their first task was to grab dodgeballs. Goku ran as fast as he could and grabbed a dodgeball. Krillin grabbed one too, and both of the teams went back to their sides of the gym. Vegeta, with two dodgeballs in his hands, threw them at Yamcha. The two dodgeballs hit Yamcha, one at his chest, another at his arm. He was out. Yamcha went to the bleachers and sat down. Tien had one dodgeball in his left hand and threw it at Launch, but she dodged it. Launch threw a dodgeball back at Tien...and he was out. Vegeta thought it was hilarious.

"Hahahaha! You got hit by a girl!" he laughed.

Tien felt hurt and furious by Vegeta's comment, he went to the bleachers and sat down next to Yamcha. Chaozu saw Vegeta insulting Tien, so he threw his dodgeball at Vegeta avenging Tien, even through he was on Yamcha's team. The dodgeball was close to Vegeta's...'ahem'...private, and it hit him. Chaozu couldn't beleive it, he hit Vegeta! He felt like he won a sports game, he felt very good about himself..but not in a good way. Vegeta was furious with Chaozu, he then walked to the bleachers and sat down next to Tien.

"Ha, looks like Chaozu hit your crotch." Tien smirked.

"Can it, cyclops." Vegeta said, furiously.

"I guess Chaozu gave you a piece of your own medicine," said Yamcha, "You know, for teasing Tien."

"Shut up, weakling," Vegeta threatened, "Don't make me punch YOU in YOUR crotch."

Dodgeball was still going on, and Goku had a sense of relief that Vegeta was gone, but he knew this game wasn't over yet. He, Chi-Chi, Piccolo and Marron were still standing. On the other side of the gym, Krillin, Bulma, 17, Launch, and Chaozu were still standing. Balls were still be thrown, and Goku was mostly dodging them. No one was being hit for a while, until 17 threw a dodgeball at Piccolo, and it hit his left arm. Piccolo went to the bleachers and sat down a few feet away from Tien.

All of the sudden, Bulma was hit by a dodgeball, Marron threw it at her and Bulma went to the bleachers. Now Goku, Chi-Chi, Marron, Krillin, 17, Launch and Chaozu were standing. Chi-Chi threw a dodgeball at Chaozu and it him. He went to the bleachers and sat next to Tien. Launch got a dodgeball in her hands and threw it at Chi-Chi hard. It hit her...'ahem'..breasts and it made her angry. She went to the bleachers and sat next Bulma. Goku couldn't believe Chi-Chi got hit, so he got a dodgeball and threw at Launch. She got hit and went where the other students were at.

Now it was Goku, Marron, Krillin, and 17 who were standing. Goku stared at Krillin, he thought about if 17 and Marron are out, he would have no choice but to hit Krillin. 17 threw a dodgeball at Goku, but he dodge it quickly...and it hit Marron's forehead.

"OW!" she screamed, "You hit me!"

"Sorry," 17 apologized, "I was aiming for the new kid."

Marron then went to the bleachers, and she sat down next to Launch. Goku grabbed a dodgeball and threw it at 17. 17 got his right leg hit, so he went to the bleachers. Now Krillin and Goku were the only two standing, and neither one of them want attack. They had no other options, so they both grabbed a dodgeball. They were prepared to throw their balls at each other but were interrupted by Mr. Franks' whistle.

TWEEET!

"I'm afraid that's enough for today," said Mr. Franks, "Sorry that one of you won't get a chance to finish this. Everyone, go back to your locker rooms and change."

Everyone was disappointed that dodgeball was over and they didn't get to see who won. Everyone, except for Goku and Krillin. They were SO happy they didn't get a chance to get hit. All of the students went back to their locker rooms and got changed out of their uniforms, and the school bell rang.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

After Goku and Krillin exited the gym, they both went to their separate classes. When 3 pm rolled around, Goku left the school and called his flying cloud to go home. On his way, he started to think about how the rest of the school year would be like.

'I guess public school isn't too bad. I got Krillin, he'll be a great friend," he thought, "and maybe Chi-Chi and I...could be boyfriend and girlfriend. But Vegeta's there too, I hope he's not too much trouble. This year has its ups and downs."

When Goku got home, he said 'hello' to his grandpa and told him about how his first day was (he didn't mention Vegeta or ChiChi). He was happy to be in public school.

"Goku, were you nervous about public school?" Grandpa Gohan asked.

"A little," Goku replied, "but I'm over it."

"Well that's good." said Grandpa Gohan.

Later that night, Goku stripped down to his boxers and lied on his futon, and he had more thoughts about him in school and his grandpa.

'Why did he put me in public school? I don't understand, I never begged him to," he thought, "Well, I guess I'll have to ask him these questions later."

Goku got up and turned off his bedroom light, lied on his futon, grabbed a blanket, and fell asleep.

Sorry this chapter is a day late, but tomorrow I'll bring Chapter 6 and it'll take place a week from the first day. This will let the drama sink in. Take care!

-H.R. Animate


	6. How to NOT Impress a Girl

Welcome fans! Like I said before, Chapter 6 is taking place a week from the first day. This involves Goku trying to Chi-Chi's attention. Will he succeed or fail? Read on to find out!

 **Chapter 6**

A week has passed, and it was the first week of September. Goku and Krillin were friends more than acquaintances now that they spent more time talking to each other. It turns out that Krillin lives on an island with a martial artist who's also a dirty prude, and he never had a friend like Goku. As the school days went on, Goku's love for Chi-Chi has gotten stronger to the point of him thinking about her all the time.

At Orange Star at 12:15 p.m., Goku and Krillin were sitting at their usual lunch table, and Chi-Chi was sitting a few tables away from where they sitting. Goku looked at her smiling, he saw her with her hair being down. He liked her hair that way, he thought she looked like a princess. Krillin caught Goku staring at his crush again, and he was a little bit annoyed.

"Goku," he said, "Can you please stop looking at her? It's getting a little bit annoying. You have been staring at her since the first day!"

Goku turned his head and looked at Krillin. He stopped smiling, and made a little sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Krillin," he apologized and said, "It's really hard for me to stop. Chi-Chi's so beautiful and nice to look at, and I never been in love before."

Krillin then asked, "Have you tried talking to her?"

Goku shook his head no. He sighed, he was nervous to talk to a girl like Chi-Chi, and he feared that she would reject him. It was his first crush and it made feel ways he never felt before. He thought about what classes he saw her in, he thought seeing her in gym class, and he got an idea, and started to get confident.

"Krillin, I got a plan." Goku said, with a confident smile.

Krillin was a little shocked. He didn't know what to say, but was nervous and curious about Goku was going to do.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi, then back at his friend and said:

"When gym class starts, I'll show her how good I am with my athletic skills," Goku said, "After Chi-Chi sees me, she'll definitely want to go out with me. I bet she wants a strong guy for her boyfriend."

Krillin wasn't sure of Goku's plan. For one, he knew his friend told him he was good at martial arts, but he didn't think Chi-Chi was that kind of girl. He also thought he'll be like a clown.

"Goku, are you sure about this?" Krillin asked, "You might make a fool out of yourself."

Goku was starting to get overconfident, he was sure to win Chi-Chi's heart. So he said 'yes', and he left the table to throw his trash away in the trashcan. After he threw his trash away, the school bell rang and Goku started to leave the lunchroom.

"It's showtime." Goku thought with overconfidence.

Krillin was behind Goku as he walked towards the gym. When they entered, they sat on the bleachers a few rows away from Chi-Chi and Goku stared at her again, she was putting her hair in a ponytail, to get her hair out of her eyes during the class. He thought about her reaction after seeing his "impressive skills" and how he would see him and her share a kiss. Krillin sat next to Goku, seeing him daydreaming. He had nothing against his friend having a crush, but impressing someone to get attention, he had to something.

Krillin opened his mouth to convince Goku to forget his plan and talk to Chi-Chi, but was interrupted by Mr. Franks' whistle.

TWEEET!

"Alright, class," Mr Franks said, "After you get into your uniforms, we're going outside to run on the track."

Goku got REALLY excited. He had the perfect opportunity to impress you-know-who, and he went off the bleachers and made a beeline for the locker room. He quickly put his uniform on and was going to sit on the bleachers but Krillin stopped him. He then asked Goku for moment to talk. Goku nodded, and Krillin started talking.

"Look, you don't need to impress Chi-Chi," Krillin said with sympathy, "Why don't you talk to her? I bet she'll notice you then."

Goku, still very cocky, said to him, "She doesn't want someone to talk to, she already has a friend with blue hair who talks to her."

"You mean Bulma?" asked Krillin.

Goku nodded. Krillin was going to say that wasn't an excuse for him to not talk to Chi-Chi, but Mr. Franks came in and told his students to follow him outside. The students did as they told, and as they were walking to the field, Goku's excitement for impressing Chi-Chi was growing much stronger than ever as he got closer and closer to the field. As they were walking, Vegeta saw Goku's expression. He knew something was up, but he didn't know what it was.

When they got to the field, Mr. Franks told his students what they were gonna do. He told his students that they'll be running around the track for 3 laps. The track itself was 400 meters, and Mr. Franks told to start running after he blew his whistle.

TWEET!

After the whistle blew, the students ran as fast as they could. Halfway in the first lap, Goku was the fastest and the rest of the class were _far_ away from him. Chi-Chi looked at Goku, and she thought:

"Wow, that guy's REALLY fast."

Vegeta was looking at Goku, and he didn't think it was fair having a freshman be faster than him. He got EXTREMELY jealous and he starting catching up to Goku at the start of the second lap.

"You're not gonna outrun me, freshman." he murmured.

Goku turned back to see if the students were catching up, and he quickly realized something, Vegeta was now on his tail! He didn't see it as a big deal, so he kept running.

"Oh, so Vegeta wants a race?" he thought, "Well, if he wants to prove he's faster than me, he'll need to do better than that."

Goku kept on running, only this time he was 20 feet away from Vegeta. Vegeta started get annoyed, he quickly started to catch to Goku. Krillin who was with the other students that were a half yard away from the those two, started to worry that Vegeta might do something to Goku.

"Oh no!" he thought, "I've got to warn Goku before something bad happens!"

Sorry to end it here, but this chapter is a little bit longer than I wanted to be. I'll release Chapter 7 tomorrow which will pick up what where you guys left off. Please review!

-H.R. Animate


	7. The Worst Kind of Pain

Here we are with Chapter 7! Last time, Goku's racing against Vegeta, and he thinks he's sure of winning Chi-Chi's heart. But he's about to learn a lesson when it comes to women and confidence. How? Read on to find out!

 **Chapter 7**

Goku was ahead of everyone...well.., almost everyone. Vegeta, with his heart filled with jealously, was on his tail and he wanted to prove no grade below him was even greater than he was. On the track, they were starting their 3rd lap, and the heat was on. Krillin, he knew a lot about Vegeta and how he became this way (which is a story for another chapter, wink wink). He also knew that if he didn't warn Goku about him taking action to embarrass his friend, he'll regret for the rest of his life.

Krillin was quickly catching up to Vegeta, but he was running out of breath and he couldn't catch up to him. He didn't let that stop himself from protecting his friend. So he kept going, Goku was running at the 4th and final lane of the track, with Vegeta in the third lane. Goku felt really good, he was almost done with the final lap. He had expectations that after he was done running, Chi-Chi would come straight to him and ask him out for a date right on the spot. He looked at Chi-Chi running a car length behind Krillin, and he daydreaming about her. But then... Vegeta was right next to Goku.

"Nobody out runs me, freshman!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta then punched Goku in the chest when Goku wasn't looking, and that sent down to a pile of mud that was inches away from the track. He fell down, and landed into the mud face first. Krillin saw his friend in the mud, and he felt so bad for him, and was filled with regret.

"Crap, I'm too late!" he thought, "I should've stopped Vegeta when I had the chance!"

Goku got up from the ground, his face and his bangs were covered in mud. He clutched his chest because it was in pain. He was breathing hard, he didn't have enough energy to run. So he walked slowly during the last lap. The rest of the class passed him by, and a few of them were laughing at the poor soul who got dirty and wasn't running so fast. Everyone was done with their laps, and Mr. Franks told them to go inside in the school. But then he saw Goku with mud on his face, and he wanted to know what happened.

"Goku, why the heck is there mud on your face?" Mr. Franks asked.

Goku definitely didn't want to tell the truth, otherwise, Vegeta would kill him if was going to be a tattletale. So he simply said:

"I accidentally fell into the pile of mud."

Goku felt hurt, angry over what Vegeta had done, and was so embarrassed. He turned his head away from the students, and his confidence was getting low. He never felt this way before. Mr. Franks then told him to go clean himself up when he got into the school and Mr. Franks told the class to get inside the building. They walked their way to Orange Star, and Krillin walked up to Goku.

"Goku," said Krillin feeling guilty, "I'm really sorry about what happened. I should've convinced you from doing this. And...I should've warned you about Vegeta."

Goku felt terrible inside. Not only from embarrassment, but also that Chi-Chi saw him with his face in the mud. He thought his chances of being with her were over. He didn't want to talk to anyone about how he felt.

"Leave me alone, Krillin." he said depressed, "I don't want to talk about what just happened."

Goku then walked a few inches away from Krillin, and he crossed his arms, ignoring his friend. When the students went into the building and in the locker rooms, Goku went to a sink and splashed his face mercilessly with hot water. The mud on the bangs of his hair and his face were gone, so Goku walked away from the sink and he changed out his uniform and into his regular clothes. When gym was over, for the rest of his classes, Goku couldn't stop thinking about what he had done, what Vegeta did to him, and how Chi-Chi would think of him as a fool.

Goku went on his Nimbus cloud and made his journey home. He asked himself so many questions and his thoughts were running through his head.

"I should've punched Vegeta back," he thought, "Instead I just got back up and let other people see me in mud. I was so cocky and stupid, I'm an idiot!"

Goku let out a big sigh, and when he got home he went straight to his room and lied on his futon. He pulled his covers over himself so he could hide from his misery. He felt so hurt and lonely that he shed a tear. He didn't cry through, he mostly felt angry. He wiped the tear away, and he buried his face in his white pillow.

"Krillin was right," he thought, "I was going to make a fool out of myself. Now Chi-Chi will never be with me."

Goku stayed in his room as he stayed in his futon, and as he felt more and more embarrassed, there was a knock on the door.

 _Knock Knock!_

"Goku, are you alright?" asked Grandpa Gohan.

Goku didn't want to talk to anyone, but he knew he couldn't feel hurt like this forever. So with that in mind, he opened the door. When his grandpa came in, Grandpa Gohan knew something was wrong with his grandson.

"I noticed you didn't eat your after school snack," said Grandpa Gohan with sympathy, "You always loved my chocolate chip cookies with milk. And...it seems your confidence is getting lower and lower. I want to talk about this Goku. Want to tell me?"

Goku nodded and he told him about his crush, how he got carried away from getting her attention, and how he was embarrassed from having mud in his face. He also told him about Vegeta and how he's been messing around with Krillin and him. His grandpa payed very close attention to what he was saying and when Goku finished, his grandpa gave him a hug. Goku hugged back and after that, his grandpa spoke to him.

"Goku," he said, "I know love can make you do stupid things, and that in life people like you and me are going to make mistakes. But we make mistakes all the time, and we can learn from them. Your crush can and will like you grandson. Just be yourself, that's all a woman wants a man to be. High school isn't easy for everyone, there are things in life that makes it complicated. But through it all, if you learn from your mistakes you'll get through in school. Do you understand?"

Goku said yes with a smile on his face. He felt good about himself again and his confidence was back to normal. It wasn't the overconfidence he had, but a good amount that was ready for him to feel his old self again.

"One more thing," said Grandpa Gohan, "Don't forget to stand up to that tough guy. Alright?"

"Okay Grandpa," said Goku, "Thanks for talking to me, I really needed that."

"Your welcome, Goku." said Grandpa Gohan.

Goku then worked on his homework later that day and he ate his cookies and milk. He felt great again, but he felt a bit guilty for treating his friend badly. So he decided to apologize to him tomorrow. Other than that, life was back to normal. For now...

Like I said before in the beginning of the chapter, Vegeta's backstory will be revealed soon. Chapter 8 will probably be on Wednesday or Thursday because I kinda need a break. And before you get angry, just know I'm a normal human being like you who's a little bit stressed out. Take care!

-H.R. Animate


End file.
